Love´s a strange thing
by Yalasay
Summary: Tja,... was kann man darüber sagen? Es gab noch eine andere Frau in Lucius Leben... naja, sicher mehr als eine... Egal, lest es euch einfach mal durch!


Titel: Love´s a strange thing  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte Harry Potter betreffend gehören natürlich J. K. Rowling, Amanda Crown jedoch ist meine eigene Figur...!  
  
Dies ist meine aller erste Fanfic, also, bitte, seid nachsichtig mit mir Ich hoffe mal, sie gefällt euch trotzdem!  
  
Sie starrte hinaus, aus dem Fenster. Draußen stürmte es, und der Regen peitschte krachend gegen das Glas. Amanda bemerkte es nicht wirklich. Sie sah einfach nur nach draußen, und nur wenige Lichtblitze, die draußen zuckten, erhellten ihre Gesicht von Zeit zu Zeit. Sie seufzte. In letzter Zeit stand sie sehr oft vor dem Fenster, und starrte in die Dunkelheit, die dahinter lag.  
  
Ihr Spiegelbild im Fenster schien so unwirklich, wie das ganze Leben, dass sie bisher geführt hatte. Sie betrachtete sich. Ohne Zweifel, sie war hübsch... aber scheinbar reichte es nicht, um glücklich zu werden. Sie fühlte einen leichten Windhauch, und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich das Fenster. Amandas langes, schwarzes, gelocktes Haar wehte im Wind, doch sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, das Fenster wieder zur schließen, auch wenn ihr der kalte Wind ins Gesicht schnitt.  
  
"Amanda? Schätzchen, wolltest du nicht aufräumen?" Vernahm sie eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Sie wirbelte herum. "Yavara.." Erleichtert atmete Amanda aus "Wolltest du nicht noch den Speicher aufräumen?" Fragte Yavara die junge Frau. "Und das Fenster schließen?" Yavara lehnte locker an der Türe. Ihr kurzes rotes Haar blieb schön korrekt an seinem Platz, denn bis zu ihr reichte der Wind nicht. Amanda nickte nur stumm. "Finite..." Murmelte sie, und augenblicklich schloss sich das Fenster wieder. Amanda sah Yavara an. Sie war wirklich unscheinbar. Ihr Haar hatte einen männlichen Schnitt, sie hatte noch dieselben Sommersprossen, die sie als Kind schon gehabt hatte, und alles in allem wirkte Yavara ob ihrer schlanken Figur doch sehr maskulin. Anders als sie selbst.  
  
Amanda war eigentlich die perfekte Frau. Sie hatte eine klasse Figur, konnte alle möglichen Klamotten tragen, und die Männer standen Schlange bei ihr. Sie blickte auf Yavaras rechte Hand, die ein wunderschöner, goldener Ring mit einem weißen Diamanten zierte. Und dennoch trug Yavara einen Ring, und sie selbst nicht. Amanda seufzte noch einmal Yavara hatte die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden, und war glücklich mit ihm. Anders als sie selbst. "Amanda, träumst du schon wieder?" Vernahm sie Yavaras glockenhelle Stimme erneut, die sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken riss. "Nein.. nein, natürlich nicht." Amanda versuchte zu lächeln. "Der Speicher, richtig?" Amanda holte nochmals tief Luft, richtete sich aucf und ging an Yavara vorbei. "Schaffst du das alleine?" Fragte die rothaarige hexe etwas besorgt um den Gemütszustand ihrer Freundin, doch Amanda nickte nur. "Klar." Antwortete sie.  
  
Wenige Minuten später befand sie sich auf dem Speicher. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab. "Lumos.." Sagte sie klar vernehmlich, und sofort wurde der Speicher in ein helles, warmes Licht getaucht. Amanda sah sich um. Der Speicher steckte voller alter Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, die sie eigentlich schon längst hatte vergraben wollen... Amanda schluckte. Schließlich fing sie an. Sie rückte einige Kisten beiseite, oder ließ sie verschwinden. Auf diese Art räumte sie fast den halben Speicher leer, bis sie schließlich auf eine ziemlich große Kiste stieß. Amanda hielt inne. Sie wusste nur zu gut, was diese Kiste alles enthielt, und das war vielleicht einer der Gründe, warum sie sie nicht einfach wegzappen konnte.  
  
Sie kniete vor der Kiste nieder, und richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf. "Alohomora." Sagte sie deutlich, und die alte Truhe sprang augenblicklich auf. Ganz oben lag ein langer, schwarzer Umhang. Der Umhang ihrer Schulzeit, wie Amanda nur zu leicht an dem Slytherinemblem darauf erkennen konnte. Sie holte ihn heraus, und faltete ihn sorgfältig zusammen. Ihre ganzen Schulbücher befanden sich in der Truhe, aber da war noch mehr... Ein Fotoalbum. Amanda wagte es nicht, dort hineinzusehen, denn sie wusste, was sie sehen würde, würde ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen treiben. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, und atmete wieder tief durch.  
  
Sie fühlte, was noch alles in der Kiste war. Eine Karte? Sie öffnete die Augen wieder, und betrachtete das bräunliche Pergament, dass sie in Händen hielt. Tatsächliche eine Karte... Daran erinnerte sie sich gar nicht mehr! Sie drehte die karte um, und was sie las, schmerzte sie sehr.  
  
Dear Amanda.  
  
This is my present for you.  
  
Thought you would like it.  
  
Forever yours  
  
Lucius M .  
  
Amanda ließ die Karte fallen. Sie lehnte sich zurück Warum hatte er es dann getan? Diese Frage quälte sie, und es tat weh, sie noch immer nicht beantwortet zu wissen. Wieder schloss Amanda ihre Augen. Ihr war es, als würde sich der Geruch um sie verändern. Es roch nicht mehr, nach Moder und Staub, sondern völlig anders. Frisch vielleicht. Sie hörte Geräusche um sich herum. Wie von vielen Menschen, die hin und her liefen und sich dabei schwatzend unterhielten. Und dann war da noch so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, so ein kribbeln im Bauch, dass sie begleitete..  
  
Amanda riss die Augen wieder auf. Nein, sie befand sich eindeutig noch auf dem Speicher.... Und nirgendwo sonst.. oder? Wieder schloss sie die Augen, und hatte dabei ein deutliches Bild vor sich.  
  
"Lucius?" Stieß sie überrascht hervor, als sie ihn nur wenige Meter vor sich entdeckte. Da stand er. Lucius Malfoy, umgeben von seinen getreuen Freunden, auch bekannt als Crabbe und Goyle Sr. Lucius wandte ihr seinen Kopf zu. "Amanda.." Ein Lächeln erschien augenblicklich auf seinem Gesicht. Er drehte sich vollends zu ihr zu. Lucius war gerade in der Abschlussklasse, und Amanda war zwei Klassen unter ihm, aber das störte keinen der beiden. Amanda rannte auf ihn zu, und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Hey, meine Süße, so stürmisch heute?" Lucius grinste sie an. Amandas Lächeln breitete sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht aus. "Ich bin halt froh dich zu sehen.." Antwortete sie. Dann versanken beide in einen innigen Kuss. "Amanda?" Hörte sie ihn leise flüstern, Und sie sah auf.  
  
"Amanda!" Das Bild vor ihr verschwamm. "Lucius!" Schrie sie, versuchte, ihn festzuhalten, doch sie griff nur in die leere Luft des Speichers. "Amanda.." Hörte sie wieder, wie sie gerufen wurde, doch diesmal war es Yavara, die sie rief. "Amanda, alles in Ordnung?" Amanda öffnete ihre Augen.  
  
Ja, da war sie. Immer noch auf dem Speicher. Sie sah auf den Boden vor ihr, wo die Karte lag, dann blickte sie auf zu Yavara. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Amanda geweint hatte, und Yavaras Gesichtszüge wurde weich. "Willst du darüber reden?" Fragte sie sanft und ein starkes Zittern durchfuhr Amandas Körper, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Bist du dir sicher?" Fragte sie nochmals, doch Amanda blickte sie nur schweigend an. Sie stand nur vor einer Entscheidung. Sollte sie Yavara alles erzählen, oder sollte sie es weiter stillschweigend mit sich herumtragen, unfähig, es alleine für sich zu verarbeiten?  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nur... so... schwer..." Brachte sie mühsam hervor. Yavara nickte nur leicht. Sie ging die letzten paar Schritte auf Amanda zu, die sie voneinander trennten, und schloss sie in ihre Arme. Dann geleitete sie ihre Freundin nach unten, wo sie Amanda auf einem Sessel niederließ. Sie selbst kochte in der Küche erst mal einen schönen, heißen Tee, den sie Amanda anschließend reichte. Amanda nickte ihr dankbar zu. "Also dann. Fang an. Ich höre dir zu." Forderte Yavara sie auf. Amanda schluckte. Es kostete sie viel Überwindung, darüber zu sprechen.  
Soooo... ich hoffe, es hat euch bis hierher gefallen, und natürlich hoffe ich auch, dass es euch neugierig gemacht hat... ! 


End file.
